


Waves

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Imaginary Friends, Imaginary Theo, Liam is alone, Light Angst, M/M, Mason and Corey left for collage, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Song inspired title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Mason and Corey left for collage, while Liam decided is better if he stayed one more year in Beacon Hills just to decide what he wanted to do with his life. However, while playing guitar in the park he met an intriguant stranger that later on he discovered he was made up by his mind.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



_It comes and goes in waves,_

_It always does._

 

Liam’s steps carried him on the pavement of the park, his steps light as he hummed the song streaming in his earphones. The blue eyed boy looked around him, taking in the beauty of the spring, all the flowers blooming and leaving a sweet trace of a smell scattered all around them.

He stopped, his stare wondering, trying to find a bench where he could practice his guitar. He hadn’t played in a while and he felt his fingers aching to caress the strings, and reach the notes. So, since his friends left for college, he needed something to kill his loneliness with. He missed them, a lot, even if there is a week since they both headed to set with the things around or even if they speak every evening on Skype. Being used having Mason and Corey around him all the time and then suddenly leaving, this is not a very nice feeling.

He still tried to remain positive though. He decided that it’s better if he start the college the next year, to decide what he wants to do with his life, his career and where he will head to. He loved that his parents are all for that, supporting him end showing him that this is a good decision.

A triumph sound escaped his lips when he found the perfect bench. It was placed in front of the little lake where the ducks were swimming. The low branches of a willow were hanging above it, providing the best amount of shadow and sun light.

The boy settled there, already with his guitar out of it’s case. He smirked, tracing a path with his fingers pads on the shiny surface. He changed the song that was streaming in his earphones. He started playing the sweet accords, a large grin stretched on his face as his fingers moved animatedly on the strings. He started humming the words quietly. He missed this, the shiver that coursed down on his spine and the pleasant itchy feeling that traveled from the tips of his fingers through his whole body.

What he didn’t notice was the presence that approached him, being too concentrated and lost in the lyrics and the notes. That’s why he almost screamed when a body dropped heavily on the bench beside him. He stopped the music and turned his head, immediately feeling the air being knocked out of his lungs as he is greeted by a pair of green eyes that glimmered in the sun with the power of a hundred diamonds.

Liam took off his earphones slowly, knowing that he probably looked like a deer in the flashlights. He moved his eyes from the two shiny gems on the other features of the person’s face. Dark bags were stretching beneath his eyes, more proeminent on the pale skin, but the lips caught his attention, rosey and plumped, the corners upright in a smirk. He gulped as he looked away from the young boy that seemed his age, probably a little older.

He cleared his throat that was suddenly and oddly dry.

“Can I… I mean do you… What can I help you with?”, Liam stuttered awkwardly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He heard a low chuckle, deep and pleasant, making the shivers dance across his spine.

“Just passing by and I heard you singing. It’s pretty good”, the boy said, a smug note being clear in his voice. Liam frowned his eyebrows, trying to find something to say that wouldn’t sound stupid as his words usually tend to be.

“Uhm… thank you?”, he said, his voice tilting, making the sentence to sound like a question. He punched himself internally asking himself who the fuck would say that.

“So, what song were you playing?”, the handsome boy asked. Liam dared to lift his gaze only to be hit again by the intensity radiating from the two green orbs. Liam licked his lips, shifting under the gaze.

“Honest, by The Neighborhood”, he said, being proud of the way his voice kept steady. The stranger hummed, raising his eyebrows.

“I wish I would know how to play the guitar”, he said, biting his lip. “My sister tried once to teach me, but I was a disaster”, he added, his smirk turning into a melancholic smile, like he tried to reach for a long gone memory.

Liam’s stomach twisted, watching the slightly pained face of the young boy, like something that he was thinking about wasn’t exactly the best memory. He bit his lip, pitiful feeling building inside of him.

“Maybe… maybe I could teach you some tricks”, he said a little insecure. A part of him screams that he shouldn’t offer guitar lessons to a stranger, and another part told him that he looked inoffensive and he don’t have to be scared. After all, he could use some company after he thought that he is all alone now.

The guy’s eyes sparked, like a thousand of fireworks, lighted them up along with his tired features.

“Would you really do that for me? I mean, you don’t even know me, why would you do that?”, he asked incredulous. _Yeah, why would you do that?_ an annoying voice whispered in the back of his mind. Liam shrugged it of and looked for a good answer.

“Got a lot of time to kill and I don’t have any friends around me. So, why not?”, Liam spoke, a little smile making its way on his face.

“Well, unfortunetly, I can’t accept your offer about the guitar lessons”, the green eyed boy answerd and Liam felt the a little bit of disappointment hearing those words, this only leaving him more confused of the fact that he got disappointed about a stranger shooting down his offer. “And I’d say to think better before you offer guitar lessons to an unknown person. Didn’t your parents taught you not to speak to strangers?”, the boy asked into a smug tone, a smirk that matched the tone being present on his face. Liam frowned his eyebrows, both surprised and slightly annoyed by the attitude. “Well, it was nice too meet you, but I have to go”, and with that, the unknown handsome boy stood up and passed by Liam. Before he could say something or react, the boy already vanished, leaving behind a mist of confusion in Liam’s mind.

                                                                            

* * *

 

“So, he just left?”, Mason asked, his skeptical expression filling the desktop of Liam’s PC. Liam rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks.

“Yes Mason, he just left”, he said for the 5th time in that evening. “And oddly fast. I mean, he barely left and when I turned my head like 3 seconds after he left there was nothing”, he said gesturing animated while talking. Corey looked at him with his brows almost reaching his hairline.

“Yes Liam, he’s a vampire, he can move oddly fast”, Mason answer, the amount of sarcasm making Liam grunt irritated.

“Mason, I’m serious”, Liam said muffled by his hand as he scrunched it across his face. “Plus, he seemed like a nice guy. I regret that I couldn’t talk more with him”, he said, finally resting his chin in his palm, his lips forming an adorable pout.

“Awww! Did you already fall in love?”, Corey spoke, a suggestive grin being present on his face.

“ What the fuck Cors? No! I barely spoke to him!”, Liam replayed defensive, feeling his cheeks burning bright. He put both of his cheeks, trying to cover it. Mason hummed incredulous.

And he thanks to all that is holy in this world when his mother’s voice called him for dinner.

“Okay guys I need to hang up, love you!”, he says quickly and closes the call before giving the two boys the chance to say something.

 

* * *

 

The next day he went back in the park, hoping to see the boy with gems like eyes. He looked around, looking for the mess of brown hair that only made him more attractive. He bit his lip, the fingers from his right hand was tapping a steady pace on the strap of the guitar case.

He went to the same bench and he followed the same routine he followed yesterday. He lingered above the earphones for a second, before tossing them in the pocket of his jersey and started playing some soft notes, like a warm up, just to keep him distracted from looking persistent after the intriguing stranger.

He stood there for a while, only playing those soft notes, starting to think that he came in vain there and he was just a stupid impulsive decision. And just when he was about to lock his guitar case, the same deep, raspy voice from yesterday made him froze for a second.

“I’m starting to think that you’re following me”, he said into a bemused manner. Liam turns around and sees the boy leaning with the shoulder against a tree, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m not… I’m not following you”, Liam spoke, yet he knew he basically had a sigh that said with big, bold letters ‘LIAR’ sticked to his forehead.

“Sure thing”, the guy answered before he left a low chuckle get past his lips. The small burn of annoyance appeared again in his stomach. He bit the interior of his left cheek before opening his mouth. He was 100% sure he’ll say something stupid again.

“How do I know you’re not the one following me?”, Liam plays along, arching a brow.

“That’s right you don’t know”, the boy straightened, starting to walk towards him. “Guess we’ll never know why we’re here, right?”, he added as he got in front of Liam. Liam’s brow arched his brow higher, the cloud of confusion being fueled by the cryptic words.

“So, are you here to compliment my music skills and then flee again?”, Liam asks throwing his guitar case over his shoulder.

“Yes and no. I was just doing my daily jog when I just saw you and decided to say hi like a good friend would do”, he said before licking his lower lip. Liam follows the move of the pinkish muscle.

“Yeah, well, except for the fact that we’re not friends. I don’t even know you. You’re the one that came to me”, Liam pointed out.

“Yeah and you are the one that offered me guitar lessons not knowing who I am and what I can do. What if I was a drug dealer or a children kidnapper?”, the boy shot back, crossing his arms.

“I think I can take care of myself just fine. And, a children kidnapper? Seriously? Do you really think that I’m that young?”, Liam interjected with false indignation.

“Well, let’s see, you’re short enough to pass by one”, the stranger spoke, tilting his head, scanning Liam’s body shamelessly, making his cheeks to feel like they’re on fire under the intense gaze. “Anyways, let’s make this official. I’m Theo”, he added, stretching his arm for the short boy to shake it.

“Liam”, he presented himself, gripping Theo’s hand and shaking it.

 

* * *

 

After that they became friends really fast. They had an arrangement every day to meet at the spot they first met at the same hour. They would have exchanged the phone numbers, but Theo didn’t have a phone so their meetings were the only way they could communicate.

Theo was an interesting person. He was funny and smart, knowing a lot of facts about Science while Liam knew about History. He ha this ironic tone all the time, making Liam roll his eyes every time a remark was passing past his lips, but he liked it. He liked the way his eyes lighted up every time he laughed or laughed or talked about the things he liked. He liked the calm tone he always spoke in and the way his voice was cracking from time to time. He liked the way a little cute frown was forming between his brows when Liam was talking about History facts.

He called Mason and Corey every time he came home after he was hanging out with Theo, tellinh them every detail. They could see the way Liam seemed happier and the way the tension-that accumulated in his shoulders when they left-leaving his body with each day passing. They could see the way he was speaking animated about how great was this Theo and even through the screen of the laptop they could see the way Liam’s eyes was sparking when Theo’s names was passing past his lips. So they decided it was a good time to pay a visit to their friend and gladly meet the person that too care of him while they were gone.

And the weekend came quickly. Liam was very excited to introduce Theo to his friends.

Theo laughed at the way Liam seemed like a puppy on the way to Liam’s house. Liam shot him a glare only to start laughing too and leaning against Theo’s shoulder, ignoring the glares of the people on the street. He accidently brushed his palm over Theo’s. His laugh died in his throat when he felt the little jolts of electricity that coursed through his body, starting from the place their skin made contact. He smiled shyly and shifted his gaze on the pavement, feeling his face like being caught in flames.

They made it in time to his house, Liam’s nerves being pulled tighter as they passed by the front door. He heard Mason and Corey’s voices from the living room, telling him that maybe they didn’t make it as in time as they thought. He jumped immediately on them, hugging them tight, letting them feel how much he missed them.

“Okay guys, now it’s the time to meet Theo”, he said, pointing at Theo that stayed quiet behind, with a small smile on his lips. He shifted his gaze back on them, watching their reactions. His smile started fading, replaced by a frown. “What?”, he asked confused.

“Liam, where is Theo?”, Corey asked glancing at Theo or what it seemed like _through_ Theo.  
 

“He’s… He’s right here”, he stuttered, looking again at Theo that stayed oddly quiet again, this time, his smile disappeared, a frown mirroring his was present between his eyebrows too.

“Liam, we don’t see anything. Now, can you tell us where is Theo because he is definitely not here”, Mason replayed, looking at Theo the same way Corey did.

“But he’s here!”, Liam said desperate. He turned towards Theo. “Why can’t they see you?”, he asked, tilting his head. Theo just looked at him and shrugged with a shoulder. Liam bit his lip hard, turning his glare again towards his friends that looked this time at him with sad.

“Liam, it’s nothing there”, Mason added, watching his friend concerned. Suddenly, the anger started rolling in his stomach, burning like liquid fire through his bones.

“But…”, he started and his words trailed off as he saw that there was indeed nothing there.

Liam watched with wide eyes his friends, his stare shifting from the empty place where Theo should have been, back to Mason and Corey.

“No!”, he thought and apparently he said that out loud too. “It’s not… He was here! Where did he go? Theo!”, he tried desperate but there was no answer. “Theo!”, he shouted again and he felt the sharp sting of the tears in his eyes. “Theo…”

And with that, his friends enveloped him again in a tight hug, sandwiching Liam as the boy still watched the empty spot, torn.

 

* * *

The next day he decided that he needed to go to the place again, at the same time they usually met, to make himself sure that all of this weren’t made by his mind to replace the loneliness he felt. But it was all in vain because he wasn’t there. He wasn’t there to greet him with one of his bright smiles or a remark about him being late even if he was only with 5 minutes past the time.

He looked at the lake exhaling sharply. The thought that Theo never existed making him sick at the stomach. So, he was crazy.

He grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it furiously into the lake, spluttering water everywhere. He grabbed a handful of hair and screamed frustrated, letting out the desperation that he felt, the desperation that was clunching at his lungs hard, making it hard to breathe. Making it hard to breathe because he thought that finally found someone, someone that he fell for and knew that he could love for the rest of his life, all just to see that nothing ever existed. Nothing.

He turned around, feeling the need to throw up more powerful, feeling that he couldn’t be here anymore.

And that was the moment when he saw it. A piece of paper folded neatly on the bench. He walked towards it and grabbed it. The blood froze in his veins when he saw his name on the paper. He unfolded it and read what was written on it in a beautiful hand writing. He felt like the sky fell on his head.

_Who said that all of these was imaginary Little Wolf?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the possible mistakes, but half of it was written while I was half asleep. Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts about this. <3


End file.
